This invention relates to a continuous ribbon parachute construction and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a continuous ribbon parachute construction having maximum parachute symmetry which in turn minimizes the number of local stress concentrations. The vertical tapes on the conventional continuous ribbon parachute as replaced by a series of mini-radials thereby eliminating certain bulky and hard-to-sew joints. A fixture for assembling the chute is also provided.
Conventional continuous ribbon parachutes are generally constructed in a series of substantially triangular gores which include a plurality of parallel horizontal ribbons with radially disposed tapes along the side edges of each gore for holding the horizontals in spaced parallel relationship. A series of spaced apart parallel vertical tapes are provided for controlling the position of the horizontals in the area between the radials. The vertical tapes join the radials at an angle at the side edges of the gore. Since, by necessity, the horizontal ribbons of a continuous ribbon parachute must be perpendicular to the radials which are the main load carrying part of the structure, fullness must be allowed on one edge of the horizontal ribbon to insure that the horizontal ribbons are perpendicular to both the radials and the verticals. This is difficult to accomplish accurately during the layout and basting of the horizontal ribbon/radial joints and, as a result, the joints are frequently not exactly perpendicular causing unwanted tearing stresses on the horizontal ribbons. In addition, each of the intersections of a vertical with a radial causes a bulky and hard-to-sew joint that changes the elongation characteristics of the radial in that area. These problems are magnified when low elongation materials, such as Kevlar, are used for chute construction.